Only For You
by Tender Fantasies
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha have planned an outing in her era. When her beloved hanyou is late, our favorite little miko grows worried. Fluff abound, you have been warned.


**Only For You**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or his companions.<p>

* * *

><p>InuYasha charged through the forest, the snagging fingers of bushes and brambles didn't slow him in the least. Now on top of being ridiculously late, he'd be scraggly and filthy. Once she caught sight of him, Kagome would call the whole thing off for sure.<p>

"Damn."

Five hundred years in the future, Kagome Higurashi brushed her palms over the pleats in her skirt as if to smooth wrinkles, which weren't there. Once again she glanced at the clock, which hadn't really changed much since she checked it two minutes prior. InuYasha was supposed to meet her over an hour ago and she'd even given him a watch, included with a thorough lesson in how to use the modern device.

Now Kagome completely understood the phrase "worried sick". Her imagination conjured up worst-case scenarios that fueled the queasy feeling of dread in the pit of her belly. He could be hurt or cornered by a horde of demons or, heaven forbid, with Kikyo. The last was outrageous and she felt guilty for even allowing herself to think such a thing. InuYasha wouldn't leave her waiting, knowing she'd worry, to chase after Kikyo.

Unless the aforementioned priestess was in danger. Knowing her hanyou, he'd charge in to the rescue and right into peril himself. Once again Kagome was back to the core of her trepidation, the possibility that InuYasha could be wounded and badly in need of her care.

An odd sound part whimper, part anguished cry erupted from Kagome and she raced up to her bedroom with speed even Kouga could admire. Panic swelled within her and the priestess didn't bother to reign it in as she snatched up necessary supplies: her backpack, quiver and bow. All the while, Kagome cursed herself for a fool for not leaving sooner.

Seconds later, she pounded down the stairs, dashed through the hallway and nearly ripped the sliding door off its tracks in her urgency. Her feet hardly touched the ground as she tore across the shrines' grounds to the covered well.

Oh, God please…

Her prayer was cut short as movement caught her eye and she skidded to a halt. Something arched in the air over her head and landed neatly on the front step of her home.

Her bow and quiver hit the dusty ground and Kagome stared with wide, unbelieving eyes at her visitor.

"I-InuYasha?" she sputtered.

The hanyou's ears swiveled toward the sound of her voice. When those amber eyes locked on hers, Kagome became very aware of her current state of dress. Very feminine and very much the sort of outfit one would wear on a date. Her strappy heels were a shocking contrast to the dull brown loafers she usually wore. The sky blue pleated skirt was longer than her school uniform, hugging the curve of her hips and then flaring out at her knees. The dainty blouse she wore was trimmed with delicate lace and a string of tiny pearls encircled her throat.

InuYasha briefly took note of the items strewn at her feet and his bafflement quickly gave way to comprehension.

"You were late and I was worried," Kagome informed lamely, gesturing at her gear with a sheepish nod.

Blushing and feeling like a fool, she crouched to gather her things. InuYasha could only stare at her, mesmerized by this delicate angel kneeling in the dust. Her long, dark hair had been pulled up in a style he'd never seen that simultaneously showcased her fine-boned shoulders and slender neck. When she stood, arms loaded with her belongings, his eyes popped and his mouth fell open.

She looked so fragile, so…dainty.

"K-kagome?" he choked in disbelief.

The little miko blinked at him, a flutter of long lashes, and tilted her head in adorable bafflement.

"What is it?" she asked in a voice gentle as the wings of a butterfly.

He stepped closer, unaware of doing so, and curiously took a sniff of the air between them. No doubt about it, Kagome's scent, Kagome's voice. This pretty little stranger before him was definitely her.

"_Whoa,"_ was all he could think in dumbfounded wonder.

Kagome blushed at his obvious approval and lowered her eyes with a demure little smile. Wonder blossomed in her heart as she snuck a peek at his expressive golden eyes, which seemed to roam everywhere, trying to drink her in. She clutched her things tightly as her eyes burned with absurd tears of relief.

InuYasha couldn't help himself, he reached up with slightly trembling hand and brushed his calloused knuckles along her cheek. Her startled eyes flew to his and the timid sparkle of delight that fluttered to life there undid him. Gently, he plucked her bag and archery gear from her hands, and unceremoniously dropped them.

Kagome followed him with curious eyes and gaped at his uncharacteristic boldness. After dispatching with her things, InuYasha gathered her into his arms. Kagome's breath hitched and her heart rate kicked up a flurry of thrilled, erratic beats.

Kagome settled into his embrace with a happy little sigh and tucked her head under his chin. She could hear his heart thudding loud and strong through the wall of his chest. InuYasha relished the feel of her in his arms and the softness of her hair against his cheek. He liked her this way, all delicate and feminine.

Kagome was brave and strong in spirit, but he was reminded how very vulnerable she really was. Yet, she had been worried about him and had been charging to his side with her little bow and arrow. Thinking of the ridiculous little outfit she wore, he knew that no demon in its right mind would've been afraid of her. Still, she was a force to be reckoned with. His brave little miko would fight for him and stand by his side unflinching at the danger surrounding them. She'd just look at him with big doe eyes like he was an undefeatable war god and trust with absolution his ability to protect her. He'd never felt prouder of this beautiful girl who was equal parts feisty and gentle.

Someday, he'd tell her that, but right now he would just hold her. And pray she'd understand.

"Love you, too," Kagome whispered softly as she snuggled a little deeper into his embrace.

"Keh," he choked as his heart soared. "Stupid wench."

Kagome smiled and replied, "Only for you."

* * *

><p>I do so love rampant fluff and I hope you enjoyed this random little drabble.<p> 


End file.
